Jake:A Unova Trainer
by Pokemonwriter2001
Summary: When Jake's Mom mysteriously disappears, he starts his journey to find her and become the best! He travels with his new-found brother Black, and Max, a trainer from Hoenn
1. Getting A Starter

**Hello, My Name Is Pokemonwriter2001 and this is my first fanfiction Story. Please Review and tell me any ideas. I accept all Critism even if it's not the Nicest. Subscribe to me or this story if you like it. Now READ OR ELSE XD**

Chapter 1-A Journey Begins

I woke up to the chirps of the Pidove. It was the first day i'd ever woke up with so much excitement! or so I think. But whatever. It was the day I got to choose my pokemon for my journey through out the region of unova! I was jumping around with energy. I changed super fast into a red shirt and some jeanes and ate my corn flakes. My mom helped me get my stuff ready and I ran to Prof. Junipers lab with "The Guide For Young Trainers" a book i had been reading, in my pocket.

I got to Junipers lab "Hello..." i said, i was panting "Professor Juniper" i finished. I saw my 2 friends there. Mark and Rose.

"hey Jake" they both said.

"now, this is the start of your journey through Unova" Prof. Juniper told us "you must choose a pokemon to start with. we have Tepig, The Fire Type" i saw Tepig hop around she was happy, and definitely energy filled. "Oshawott, the water type" Oshawott looked shy, but also cute. He stepped back as if thinking we were dangerous "And Finally, Snivy the grass type" Snivy type stuck his tail up, ignoring me when i smiled at it. i turned to look at Tepig, and when i was watching it cough flames, out of the corner of my eye, i saw Snivy smile at me. But then i realized i had put no thought into choosing one. I thought and thought.

after a while of thinking i was the first to speak. "Snivy" i said. Snivy gasped "big suprise, eh?" i said to Snivy. Mark chose Oshawott and Rose took Tepig. "wanna have a practice battle?" i asked

"if you do, outside please" juniper said.

"umm, okay" Rose said as we walked outside. Here's a little profile of my first pokemon, snivy

Snivy

Level 5

Tackle And Lear

Me and Rose commanded our pokemon and they attacked. Tepig fell backwards and snivy finished it with a jump, then tackle from the sky. I was amazed. "Aw- Aw- Awesome"" i said, staring at the ripped grass and holes in the ground we had made. My friends were as shocked as me. But then a giant, well, Red thundercloud flew above the sky. Juniper ran to her lab and me, Mark and Rose ran to My house. Thunder was in the sky and red lightning bolts hit everywhere. Then i saw a book on our shelf. It said "Legends of Unova" on the cover and the exact cloud outside was on the front. i grabbed it and began reading. there was these 2 pokemon, legends, called Reshiram And were enemy's. when they were fighting A thunder cloud with flame inside flew across the sky, telling people to hide. I read and read. Then my mom said the storm is so bad that Rose and Mark have to stay at my house for the night. Then i went back to reading until 3:00 Pm 


	2. The Adventure Begins

**Hey hoped you like the first chapter. im sorry about the shortness thats why im uploading this one right after the other one. Enjoy! and please review :)**

Chapter 2-The Adventure Begins

3:00 PM. A red lightning bolt crashed through our ceiling. I looked around in panic "M- Mother?" i screamed, frozen with fear. "Where have you gone...mother?" this never happened before. My mom was always there for me. A single tear went down my face. "LEAVE!" a strong voice called. I looked at Rose and Mark who were also frozen with fear and terrified. "Care for starting a pokemon journey now?" "i guess so" they both said nodding. I stumbled out the door, Terrified. "i forgot something!" i told them "Then hurry up!" "okay okay" i said, slowly walking back into the house, be careful of my surroundings. I grabbed the box that had some supplies that Juniper gave us, including our pokedex's, poke balls and some potions. I grabbed my bag, put Snivy on my shoulder and we ran.

Nuvema Town was empty, besides some Ace trainers escaping on their Fast-running pokemon or their flying pokemon. Route 1 was cool. Tall grass was tough, running through Panicing pokemon is'nt easy. I wasn't the best runner because a Patrat used bite on my leg..i think. The storm wind was blowing at me, it felt good, but we were still running from a terrifying storm that could have 2 legendary pokemon in it. We ran to Accumula Town. The sky was'nt clear, it was mostly grey, but the storm didn't make it to there yet. Rose And Mark seemed to went to different places in the town. I sat down in the pokemon center and thought. I realized this journey would be to save my mom and become the top trainer. I wished my dad was here, i really love him. my mom too. i wish my life was as it was a couple of years ago. But no no no no. Now i'm running for my life . My Dad is in Sinnoh, at Sunnyshore city, he's the gym leader, Volkner. Heard of him? well i haven't seen him since i was 8..

Mark came into the pokemon center and told me there was a man giving an interesting speech outside. I got up and walked outside. i walked over to a piece of Elevated grass where a man in Navy and gold robes was giving a speech about stoping the storm. "we will stop the storm...if you give us your pokemon" the man said. There were a few people in metal costumes behind him. They looked funny. TP was written in blue on their metal suits. i wondered what TP was... The man continued talking until an old man said "Ghetsis, why do you need our pokemon?" Ghetsis was the man on the grass, i had guessed. Ghetsis was suprised by the question "Sorry but we must umm...leave" The men in metal suits walked around Ghetsis, then they all went away with Ghetsis in the middle. Everybody was chatting, I was looking around when a Green Haired boy walked up to me. "My name is N, i am here to test your skills. I wonder if your pokemon is worth Ghetsis taking" N said, grinning


	3. The Mysterious N

**Hello and thanks XxdreamcapsulexX for the first review! yo helped me a lot**

**Here we go for chapter 3**

Chapter 3-The Mysterious N

N grabbed his pokeball "Liepard! Show Your Power!" he said. I grabbed my Pokedex "Liepard, The Cruel Poekmon. Stealthily, it sneaks up on its target, striking from behind before its victim has a chance to react." the pokedex said. "Since your gonna lose, i'll let you go first" N told me, Smirking. "Snivy! Tackle!" Snivy was inches from Liepard, Liepard...disappeared my pokedex spoke again "These Pokémon can vanish and appear unexpectedly." "oh now you tell me" i said, rolling my eyes. Suddenly Liepard was behind Snivy "Fury Swipes!" N yelled Liepard kept hitting Snivy again and again and again "finish him with Scratch" N commanded. Snivy fainted "snivy!" i ran forward and picked up snivy."snivy, snivy are you okay?" i said, i was really worried "Worthless" N said. "I'LL DEFEAT YOU!" i screamed "whatever" N said walking away. Rose and Mark walked over to me. "woah who was that trainer Jake?" Mark asked "nobody" i said while looking through my bag. Rose was looking in the direction of Nuvema town. "the storms gone" she informed me and Mark "found it" i said "found what?" rose asked looking at what i had in my hands "a potion" i told her. I gave it to snivy and he seemed restored and healthy. "Wanna go in the tall grass?" Mark asked "sure" Rose said "Jake?" "Alright" we walked back onto route 1 and trained. After a few minutes i saw a happy Lilipup "hmm he looks worth catching" i said to myself. Snivy, who was now level 8 and knew vine whip was pumped from all the battles. "Vine Whip then Tackle!" i said. Snivy nodded, whipped the Lilipup, trapped it with a vine and tackled it. "Go pokeball!" I screamed, putting my hand back then throwing the ball at lilipup with incredible speed. i was staring anxiously at the ball. "One shake" I muttered "Two shakes" i told myself "Three shakes and caught!" i yelled! "YES!" i was really filled with glee. it was the first pokemon i ever caught. I knew from my studying that Lilipup's final form was Scoutland. They seemed powerful so i thought i would have a great advantage if i had one on my team. All 3 of us walked back to to Accumula town. Rose's Tepig was level 9, but she caught know new pokemon. Mark's Oshawott was level 7 and he caught a Patrat. I looked through the stuff Juniper gave us and found a case. "Oh yeah this is for my gym badges" i said. I then gave Rose and Mark there's and we healed at the pokemon center. "We should go search for a gym" Rose suggested "Yeah we should" I said "Let's go guys"


	4. Prize Money?

**Yo Peeps this is my longest chapter that took forever! woo-hoo! let's party woot woot! oh and before you get mad at me for incorrect facts, go Look up Lilipup on bulbapedia for yourself...oh and PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter 4-Prize Money?

I was running on Route 2 with Snivy on my shoulder and Lilipup in Her pokeball. And before it's to late, here's Lilipup's profile

Lilipup

Level 6

Tackle

Leer

Thunderbolt

wait, Thunderbolt? i checked my Pokedex. It can learn it, but it needs something called a Technical Machine or TM. It must have has a trainer once but was set free. Oh well, I stood in a patch of grass waiting for Mark and Rose to catch up. When they got up to me 3 Trainers approached us. 2 Boys 1 girl. "I'm Mali" A girl with brown hair and a Yellow and Grey Mini-dress said "Roland" said a boy with an orange cap, red shirt and yellow sneakers "Jimmy's my name" said a boy who was wearing black shades, leather jacket, blue shorts and red sandals "And we challenge you!" Mali, Jimmy And Roland said in unision "Mark" Mark Said lifting his glasses with a we're so gonna beat them look on his face "Rose" Rose announced, looking into the sky, pushing back her blonde fringe, grinning "Jake, that's me!" I said getting in a battle pose. Snivy jumped "Sni Sni!" He exclaimed. "You accept I see" Roland said, grabbing his Pokeball.

All 6 of us threw out Pokeballs. I was using Lilipup, Rose was using Tepig And Mark decided on Oshawott. Jimmy sent out Patrat, Mali sent out Purloin an Roland send out Lilipup. Roland went first "Tackle that other Lilipup!" Roland's Lilipup ran right at mine. BAM! Lilipup fell backwards and growled "Puuup!" Jimmy stood forward and yelled "Bite that Oshawott!" "Raaat!" Patrat ran forward. Mark was suprised and didn't see it coming "Umm.. Oshawott! noo... JUMP!" Oshawott jumped and cleary dodged it. Mark exhaled and a smile appeared on his face. Mali twirled "Purrloin, scratch that Pig!" "Purrr" On it's paw i saw sharp nail's appear. It Jumped high, and was falling towards Tepig, ready to strike. Tepig jumped toward Purrloin and did something uexpected, Used tackle, Purrloin didn't have a chance to attack. I was getting worried. I was the only one out of the 3 of us to take a hit. Well wait till it destroys one of those other pokemon. "Lilipup, THUNDERBOLT!" i commanded "destroy that ugly rat" Patrat looked offended. but before it could do anything, Lilipup was glowing yellow, and shooting a bolt of lightning at it. "Buddy?" Jimmy was on his knee's by Patrat. Patrat didn't move. "I gotta go heal 'him" Jimmy said, running off to the Pokemon center. "1 down" Rose said with a smirk. She wasn't the smartest but she knew we had an Advantage now. "Oshawott, soak that dog with water gun!" Mark told his otter. Oshawott's mouth became full of water, then it opened and aimed right at Roland's Lilipup. "Lili!" Roland said, there was nothing he could do, Lilipup tumbled but got up, it looked freezing soaked in all that water. Rose was up "Tepig burn that purple cat with Ember!" the fire pig coughed a flame that flew towards Purrloin. The cat was ROASTED, i kinda felt bad, but i knew we had to win. "Lilipup, tackle that otter and get your revenge" Roland told his dog, Lilipup nodded and started to run, But fell from the freezing cold of Water Gun and fainted. Roland's eyes were wide, as he silently returned Lilipup and disappeared.. "Just you left Mali" Mark said, happily, yet serious. "Go for another scratch on that pig" Mali commanded, not worried at all. "you can do it" Mali told her cat. I didn't want Tepig to be hurt, so i screamed "LILIPUP! THUNDER BOLT FAST!" Mali returned her Purrloin and gave us prize money. "What's this?" Rose asked. "trainers win money for winning battles don't you know that?" Mali told us with a Your so stupid look. Anyway we continued walking down route 2. "Do you think we'll make Striaton before midnight?" I asked a couple of hours later, Yawning. "I don't know" Mark replied. I had returned Snivy because he was getting tired from the walk. I began talking about how Alder, the league champion of Unova, might help us find my mother when we saw a faint glow and a Skyline. It was beautiful Striaton city.


	5. Big Pokemon Center

**Ok here we go chapta fiiiive! xD Plz R&R but you have probably already read**

**if your at Chapter 5 but review!**

Chapter 5-Big Pokemon Center

I walked into the Pokemon center. i said wow as i looked around. when i came to the Pokemon Center in Accumula i never looked around. I saw people heading into Rooms, god there was a hall of rooms. A mini-restraunt where few people were eating, a healing section, a store and an in-door battle field. I walked up to the nurse and asked "What's all this stuff here?" she giggled "well it's a pokemon center, we have a battle field, Trainers Meal, our restraunt, bedrooms, a store for trainers and obviously we heal pokemon. "Wow i never knew that" Rose said awestruck, looking around. "Cool" Mark said. "Rooms are free for trainers and a small cost for others." The nurse Informed us. "Can the 3 of us have room? we're trainers" I asked "trainer ID please, this tells me your trainers so your room will be free" She replied "k" i quickly said while opening my bag and taking out my ID. Rose showed hers to nurse joy and so did Mark. "Room 12 at the end of the hall, the rooms are upstairs. Your lucky you got the last room" she handed us 3 keys and when i put my foot on the small flight of stairs she asked "How long will you be staying?" "2 Nights" Mark asked. I was just about to say 2 nights as well so i agreed. we continued walking up the stairs and walked down to our room at the end of the hall. I put in my key and opened the door. The room looked amazing. It had 1 bunk bed and 1 single. Plus you didn't have to keep all your pokemon in their pokeball's because they had 6 pokemon beds. The Pokemon beds were pretty small so i'm guessing they were for starter trainers and their small pokemon. I released both Lilipup and Snivy and put them in the beds. I tucked up their blankets and watched them fall asleep. I then changed for bed in my bright blue Zekrom PJ's. I fell asleep on the top bunk of the bunk bed. Mark slept under me and Rose was in the single. I fell sleep thinking about this journey, like where it could take me and all. I guess i should tell you Lilipup is level 8 and while on Route 2 we did rock paper scissors to see who would challenge the gym leader first tomorrow. I won. But we decided to check out the Dreamyard before going to the Gym. Mark said it was a really good place to Train so we could get ready to battle the leader. Me and Rose agreed that we should train before battling the Gym so that was must. Okay thats all i have to say for now so goodnight! In the morning i quickly got dressed in a Pokemon Master Challenge (a tournament in a riegon far away, Kanto) Shirt with jeans and black sneakers and was ready to go to the dreamyard. I brought Snivy and Lilipup to the breakfast Area while Rose and Mark were still asleep. I had a piece of toast and a Boiled egg (Beautiful! i reccomend eatingat a pokemon center near you) Snivy kept pointing at Lemon Chunks, a Pokemon food. Lilipup was happy with the Spicy Sticks i gave her, which was another type of pokemon food. They were happy as i trained them At the in-door battle field. They were fighting against each other as training, only Snivy leveled up (to level 9) and both got a lot stronger. I was just done healing them when Rose and Mark walked out of the room. "There you are" Rose said. "So you ready guys? i got up early so i wouldn't miss breakfast" I explained "Man we missed breakfast? darn it" Rose sighed. "Well let's go" Mark said

**i thought i could squeeze the dreamyard into this chapter. I guess not. anyway, **

**bye bye hopefully i can update tomorrow!**


	6. Tripe Trouble!

**Hey peeps i'm thinking of discontinuing this cause ya know nobodys reviewing and i moght be writing this for no reason at all. Since nobody will be reading.**

Chapter 6-The Dreamyard

We stepped into the dreamyard. A sign read "Dream Yard, A Place To Traine" that seemed about right. I passed a simple trainer that got both my Pokemon to level 10 (Snivy learned Wrap and Lillipup learned Bite) but thats when i saw men in metal suits. Just like before! yet they were injuring a pokemon, Munna i think.. "c'mon make some mist you idiot!" a guy who was kicking Munna said "Hey!" i shouted "leave that pokemon alone!" "why should we?" Smirked a woman "Go Snivy!" i shouted "we'll crush you wimp" one of them said "at least i'll be defeated trying!" i replied "Yeah!" Rose said "go Tepig" Rose said while throwing her ball in the air "Oshawott, show em your strength!" Mark said while throwing his pokeball high and we were ready to battle. There was 3 people in metal suits, so we were ready to fight. I battled a man with a Purrloin. "Sand-attack then scratch!" yeld the "TP" person. Purrloin smiles and wiped the ground, sand was everywhere and Snivy was panicing. "Stay calm snivy!" Out of nowhere the Purrloin went for a slice with it's claw at Snivy "Dodge!" i said hopefully "Then use wrap and hold on" Snivy jumped out of the way and quickly shot 2 vines at Purrloin, which were grabbing on tight, causing pain "now while it's stuck, TACKLE!" i screamed Snivy began to ram it's self towards cat pokemon was flung back "Vine whip" the two vines whipped Purrloin hard, knocking it out.

I happily jumped around because i won. My friends also won their battles. "Now leave Munna alone" i shouted seriously.

"Wow we gotta tell boss about this guys" One said

"if we tell him he'll be mad" Another one protested

"but he'll beat them up if we do!" a third said

"i guess" the second said

All 3 ran off leaving Munna there. "You okay Munna?" i asked, kneeling down, rubbing the small pink pokemon's back with care. It nodded "okay we're gonna leave now, you rest and get your energy, they won't be coming back" i said. Munna smiled "Okay we better go to the gym now" Mark said "oh okay then" Rose were almost out of the dreamyard when i felt something tugging at my foot. I turned around and saw a pink pokemon "Munna"?

"Muuuuun"

"Okay so do you wanna come with me?"

"Mun Mun"

"okay so stay still" i then threw a pokeball and Munna went inside it

Shake Once

Shake Twice

Shake 3 Times

Caught!

"Yes my 3rd pokemon!" i exclaimed happily. I Scanned Munna's pokeball with my pokedex

It eats the dreams of people and Pokémon. When it eats a pleasant dreams, it expels pink-colored mist. "Dream eater?" i said "cool what moves do you have?" i checked my pokedex

Munna

Level 11

Psywave

Psybeam

Yawn

Defence Curl

I nodded. "You'll be good for the gym battle" i smiled happily. I went to heal my pokemon in the center then i walked up to the gym. _I'm ready_ i repeated in my mind, i pushed open the doors and saw a curtain with a picture of a water drop on it. Mark and Rose took a seat at a table. "It's a restaraunt?" Rose said. A waiter with blue hair covering one eye and a black suit and apron walked up to me

"to get through to the gym leader" he started

"you must know your trainer skills" a man with spikey red hair said. He was in the same clothes as the blue haired boy

"so look at the curtain and choose the best choice" said a voice.

i turned around to see a green haired waiter with his hair formaly put back.

"i understand" i answered. A ran up to the curtain and stepped on the grass switch. "Simple" the curtain moved and i saw another curtain representing fire. I jumped on the water switch. Last was a curtain that had a leaf on it. I simply tapped the fire switch. There was a platform where 3 people were standing tall. "Hey their those waiters" i muttered. The blue haired one spoke up "I am cress, and in this Gym you Chose your opponent" Cress explained, throwing his pokeball in the air "The way of a battle is focusing lightly like the calm flow of water in a river. Panpour shake the flow and be the best" Cress said. the green haired boy threw is pokeball at high speed "I'm Cilan So, um, if you're OK with me, I'll, um, put everything I've got into being, er, you know, your opponent." Cilan explained shyly. The red haired spoke up "Yeeeeooow! Time to play with FIRE! I, Chili is the strongest of us brothers!" Chili shouted throwing his pokeball with lots of energy "I'll battle Cress!" i shouted. "Whaaa-?" Chili's eyes were wide "aww darn this" Chili pouted as he walked into the kitchen to cook "I will refere!" Cilan announced "2 On 2 battle between leader Cress and challenger Jake. Challenger gets first move" Cilan classified the rules. "Go Snivy!" I shouted. i knew that his panpour was a higher level, but i had type advantage. Cress's panpour walked onto the field. "Vine whip" i commanded. The vines wouldn't stop whipping "Fury swipes" cress told his Panpour with worry. It cut the vines simply then ran at Snivy. "Sni!" Snivy almost dodged but Panpour caught it's tail and slammed it into the wall. "Water gun" cress comanded. Snivy could'nt move as a blast of water was shooting at it.

**so ya please review if you wanna read the next part you better review**


	7. My First Badge!

**Chapter 7 here we go! okay PLEASE review and i'm serious this time**

Chapter 7-My First Badge!

The water fired at snivy. "Sniii!" snivy got brighter until it was glowing white "Servine!" the new pokemon screamed "YES! you evolved! okay servine you can take this attack!" but it didn't it pushed wind at the water gun, which was getting stronger, then leafs formed in it. It was a leaf tornado which fired at Panpour with water in it. Panpour was hit in the air "Tackle!" i ordered. Servine quickly jumped and smashed into Panpour, knocking it out of the sky. Panpour barley stood. Cress was shocked "grrr, Panpour let's go for your hidden attack, ICE BEAM!" Panpour's mouth became bright blue as it charged up the beam. "Servine vine whip the ice beam, then whip panpour" I told my snake pokemon. It looked at me wide eyed "Just do it" Servine kept it's eye on Panpour "Release it Panpour!" Cress exclaimed. Servine jumped shot 2 vines which grabbed onto ice beam turning the vines to ice "Ice Whip!" i commanded. Servine understood my plan and whipped Panpour, knocking it out. "Panpour is unable to battle, Sni- Servine wins! cose you next pokemon each of you" Chili said. I smirked "This is not over!" Cress told me. I threw out Munna's pokeball. Cress threw a pokeball which became a Tirtouga. "Psybeam Munna" i told my little pink pokemon. Munna's body became glowing purple as it shot a glowing beam Tirtouga. "Protect" Cress ordered

Tirtouga jumped in it's shell and the Psybeam reflected. I scowled and looked at my pokemon "Yawn" Munna yawned and Tirtouga looked tired. I smiled and yelled "go for another Psybeam" thats what Munna did. Tirtouga was smashed by the purple beam and was really damaged. "Get up Tirtouga! you can do it!" Cress told his turtle pokemon. Tirtouga got up, but then fell asleep. "Keep using Psybeam" Munna kept shooting beams until Tirtouga fainted. Cress returned his pokemon and walked up to me "you are truly amazing, i am honored to present you with this badge" he said while handing me the Trio badge "i see this is your first badge, so i give you this" He pulled a case out of his pocket. "this is for keeping you badges" He said "Thank y-" i never had time to finish that sentance. The roof crashed and a cage surrounded Munna. "Munn" It said in panic. "Team Plasma WILL collect all your pokemon if you won't give them!" A man with a metal suit said "Munna! grr leave you idiots! go Lilipup Thunder bolt" i ordered my puppy "LILI LILI LILII PUUUUP" Thunder hit the cage and it broke "great work, now come on Servine leaf tornado those goons" I said whilst throwing my starters Pokeball "Servine!" it shouted while forcing the wind and leafs at Team Plasma. "Okay let's go guys" i said i ran out the gym door with my pokemon by my side "Thanks for everything Cress" i said. _Yeah my first badge!_ i thought I really needed to heal my pokemon and get out of here. I had to stop team plasma. I didn't have time to stay in Striaton. I quickly got my newly healed pokemon from Nurse joy and ran onto route 3. I ran down the path until i saw a big museum, Nacrene Museum. I healed my pokemon (i battled a lot of wild pokemon) and went inside. There was hundreds of books. I decided to go outside when a saw a girl chasing..something and crying "Help! Help!" she cried i ran after her. But i was stopped by a familiar looking person with green hair "N" i gritted my teeth "what are YOU doing here? i have no time to mess with idiots" I really wanted to help that girl. "your not going anywhere till you beat me in a battle" N scowled at me. "Easy" i replied "I accept. Go Lilipup!" i exclaimed "Pathetic, go Timburr!"

**How will the battle go? wait till the next update to find out!**


	8. Hot Green Haird Guy?

Chapter 8-Hot Green Haired Guy?

"Okay Lilipup, we can win!" Lilipup nodded. "Low Kick" N said without worry. Timburr threw it's wood in the air, kicked Lilipup and grabbed it's wood. "Thunderbolt!" Lilipup began charging electricity "Don't Release, keep charging up your energy" i ordered. N simply told his pokemon "Pound to stop that charge" Timburr lifted it up's it wood, and went for a hit "RELEASE!" Lilipup zapped Timburr with all the energy it had charged up. Timburr dropped it's wood in the air and i told Lilipup to tackle it. Lilipup happily jumped around after breaking the wood. Then when i said "Tackle to finish it" It diidn't use tackle. It was faster, and it made Lilipup a bit red. Timburr Fell back, unable to battle. "Ha ha!" I said. "I have more than one pokemon, my friend! Come on out Tympole!" N said throwing his pokeball where Tympole appeared. "Tyma Ty" The fish said "Bubble beam" N told his Pokemon. It rappidly shot bubbles from it's mouth and was aiming all over. Lilipup couldn't dodge "Lili lili" it said glowing white. "Herrr di di" The newly evolved pokemon exclaimed. "Oh yeah Herdier take down" Herdier smashed into Tympole and the water type growled "Pound" said ordered harshly. Tympole flipped and smashed Herdier in the head with it's tail. "Amazing speed" i muttered, Awestruck. I returned Herdier and sent out Servine. "Vine Whip" the super effective attack got Tympole scared. It was surely freaking out. "Quit it! Pound now!" N said, losing his temper. Tympole stopped, turned around, with an angry face, used pound on N. "GET OFF ME" N screamed running around in panic. "Tympoooole" it was using growl. I was laughing so hard. Servine giggled. N was freaking out running around until i couldn't see him anymore. "Does that counted as a win?" i asked Servine with a smile on my face. We both bolted out in laughter. Then Servine vine whipped me and pointed at the girl. "Oh, right" we ran after the girl that was going crazy after a green pokemon. "Come back with my Pokedex!" okay this was bad. I sent out Munna. "Okay Munna, use Psybeam on that green pokemon" Munna nodded and created energy and shot a purple beam at the pokemon the girl was chasing. It was hit, then flipped and fell over. "Seeeee...wad" It was Sewaddle. "Thank you so much." the girl thanked me. "That sewaddle used String shot and took my pokedex." She explained. "Now that i got my pokedex, i Challenge you to a battle!" I was superised as hell. "err..." i looked at Servine, then Munna. They were confident for a battle. "I'm white and im gonna win this battle! okay so is 1 on 1 okay?" she asked "I'll take Any challenge and WIN" i told her. "Munna your up" i said. "Come on out, Munn- hey wha-?" she said, her pokeball in the air. "Munna On Munna? Ooookay!" she said. "Battle on" I said "Psybeam!" we said in Unision. The hit in the air. "You can do it! you survived team plasma! come on! i didn't accept you on my team for nothing! USE YOUR POWER" I said speech-like trying to put spirit into my Munna. My Munna's Psybeam got closer to the other Munna. "Alright! just a little more! Your psychic energy is strong. i know it!" I knew i was doing the right thing. White's Munna fell back and i shouted "Psywave" a wave of Psychic energy shot everywhere and hit the other Munna. "Munnnnnnn" Cried White's pokemon, falling out of the air, Knocked out. "Yeah!" i said "I'll try and find you later on my journey" i said, returning Munna and running off with Servine following me close behind.

White's P.o.v

I walked away. He was an amazing trainer. I knew i would have to battle him later in my Journey. I stepped out onto the closest route to see a trainer with green hair communicating on a laptop.

"I'm sorry sir, but i lost to that "Jake" trainer this time. he might be a problem to our orginization. But of course i didn't use my full team." I hid behind a tree and heard a strange voice say "it's fine my son, just you know you can't lose..." "i- i know father" The green haired boy looked around. "I will continue looking for trainers that will fall to me and hand their pokemon." "I would expect nothing more from the King of Team plasma. At that moment i realised how Hot that This King Of Team Plasma looked. Mr. King dude nodded and closed his Laptop. He got up and walked away. "Hello" i said, "Why don't you look nice?" i blurted out. Oh good arceus i'm in trouble now...


	9. Battle Club Training!

**Sorry i didn't say anything last chapter. I just wanted to post it. i started a new story (Pokedemy) Please check it out!**

Chapter 9

Jake's P.o.v

I saw a building titled "Battle Club - Training Center" and went inside. I figured it would help me withh the Gym... wherever that is. A put one foot inside and a Hyper Active man ran up to me. "Hey Hi Hello! would you like to train in the battle club training center?" "Well i was ju-" i was cut off "Let's go let's go! training time!" He said Whilst grabbing my arm tight and dragging me along to a running Machine. "Would any one your pokemon want to try this?" The muscle man asked. Servine shook it's head. I sent out Herdier and it wanted to do it. "Okay Herdier get on and start running." "Herrr" The man set up the machine and Herdier began running. "Is there anything my Servine would like to do?" "well, yes let me show you" He said, grabbing my arm again and dragging me. "here we can help your pokemon use the sun for power, this can help a lot. We well send a wave of enemies at your pokemon and it will have to try and use the sun power to stop them, the better your pokemon gets, the more pokemon we send at it" Servine wanted to do this "Ser vi vi" I looked at the roof, which was glass, clearly showing the sun. I glanced behind me to see Herdier doing great on the machine. "Keep it up" I smiled at my dog pokemon. I stood and watched my pokemon work. Herdier's training was getting harder, Black sphere's were shooting at it, It countered and dodged. Servine was using strong attacks by converting the sunlight into power via it's Tail. Then it absorbed an Gigantic amount of energy. Then a think glowing yellow circle surrounded Servine, and shot a beam at all the enemies destroying them... My mouth dropped "So- Solarbeam?" I was shocked. "Servine, finish the last wave of enemies with a Solarbeam attack." Servine ran forward and jumped charged up power, and used Solarbeam on the floor, blasting everything. Servine landed with smile, "Servine!" It exclaimed happily. Herdier was almost done, a big cannon was rising, it shot a big Black metal sphere. Herdier ran on the machine at top speed and ran into the Sphere with a Take Down attack. It fired back at it's own cannon, breaking it. "Woah, most pokemon never make it to the final cannon, now we have to get a new one" Mr. Hyper said with a frown. I blushed "I'm sorry, i guess with all this training...oh do you know where the gym is?" I asked "yeah, it's right next door." He explained "But thats a Museum slash Library!" I told him. "There's a secret item that brings you to the battle field, not many trainers find that item" he replied. "Oh...alright then! let's go Servine! Herdier return!" I ran out of the battle center and into the "Gym" and started to search for the right item. I looked in the book section. "Servine! Ser ser"servine was pointing at a book. "What's that?" i asked. I read the front cover "How to find the gym of Nacrene city" I read aloud. "I wonder if this is the item?" i opened the book and it said _where this book lies, is the entrace.- Lenora._ I looked up to where i took the book. A light brown switch that blended in with the shelf was waiting for me to press it. So i did. The shelf moved and a staircase appeared. I stepped down onto a battle field. "Hello" i tall woman said. I turned to look at her. "Are you Lenora?" i asked. "Of course" was her answer. "And i see your here to challenge the Nacrene Gym?" i nodded "Of course" i smirked. When i was about to send out my first pokemon, I heard a screeching noise and saw flashing lights. "The Alarm!" Lenora screamed "WHAT!" i questioned. I ran up the stairs after Lenora to see a policeman walk up to us. "Lenora" He started "We have to go! Somebody stole the Dragon fossil!" "What?" Lenora said worrying. "They were wearing metal suits and helmets" he told us.

I gritted my teeth, "Team Plasma!"


	10. Plans Revealed!

**Here we go! Chapter 10! i can't bielive i have written 10 chapters already! anyway**

**please R&R**

Chapter 10 - Plans Revealed

"I can help" i told Lenora "Please do, we can have our gym battle right after" She told me. "Okay" i agreed. I ran out the doors just to see Team Plasma entering Pinwheel forest. I ran after them as they dropped the Dragon Fossil, which was just a skull, into the river "Nooo!" i screamed. I pushed a Team Plasma grunt (who then fell into the river) and jumped off of the bridge and Swam around looking for the Dragon Fossil. I then saw it, Moving? It was on a fish. Thats A Basculin i thought. I swam after the fish and jumped on it. "Glugh Glu glurgle glu!" i Shouted, not being able to speak because i was under water. But lets say what i shouted was "Get Back here with my fossil!" As i tackled it and struggled to pull a pokeball from my bag and throw it.

It Once, Twice, Three times, Caught! okay now the fossil sunk to the bottom of the river so i grabbed it and got out. I was soaking wet so got a room at the Pokemon Center and changed. I was ready for the gym battle, then suddenly i felt something..Punch me? i blacked out and woke up later in cage. I was in a ware house of some sort.

Team Plasma, White And N were- White? N's hand was around her shoulder...wait Don't tell me there together. Oh my god that's so weird..i am freaked out 100%...okay so back to the story. N had lots of Pokeballs which he was laughing while explaining how he stole them all. I looked for the key and noticed it on a wall far away, but not to far away. I sent out Servine and told it to use Vine whip to grab the key, which my snake pokemon did, giving me the key. "Thanks bud" i said while opening the cage and i was just about to leave when N started his plan "When we get all the pokemon, we will kill all the trainers. They'll be useless then" He said aloud. I was scared so i crawled out of there with Servine and realized we were still in Nacrene city, just we were in one of the ware houses.

Good thing i still had the dragon fossil. I walked into the Gym and down to the battle field to See two Team Plasma grunts holding Lenora, and there pokemon, two patrats, standing in front of them. "Go Herdier!" i yelled "Team Plasma, leave the gym leader alone!"

"yeah like we're going to listen to some kid!" One of them replied

"Patrat, Bite!" the other Commanded. Patrat jumped in the air and headed toward Herdier

"Stop it with Take Down!" i Ordered. Herdier charged at Patrat and slammed into it before the normal type pokemon could bite. Patrat flew backwards.

"Crunch!" the other Patrat ran towards Herdier ready to attack.

"Thunder bolt!" Herdier charged up and shot the lightning at Patrat, knocking it out. All that was left was the other Patrat. "Go for a Bite!" I told herdier, who quickly did what i told her to do, knocking out Patrat. "Now leave and tell N his plan will fail! BECAUSE IT WILL!" i yelled. Then both of the Team Plasma grunts returned there pokemon and left.

"Thank you" Lenora told me.

"So can we have the gym battle now? i really want my second badge!" i asked.

"Okay okay" Lenora answered, getting her pokeball ready.

Here we go, my second gym battle. Hope i Win!

**Lets hope Jake Wins!**

**Like the chapter name, plans were Revealed weren't they?**

**please vote in my pole!  
>bye<strong>


	11. Let's Learn Jake's Pokemon!

**Hey! these Are Jakes Pokemon (As Of Chapter 10)**

Pokemon: Servine

Moves:solarbeam, vine whip, wrap, leaf tornado

Level:19

Info:Jake's starter pokemon.

Pokemon: Lilipup - Herdier

Moves:tackle, bite, thunderbolt, take down

Level:18

Info:First Pokemon Jake caught. wierdly knows thunderbolt.

Pokemon: Munna

Moves: Psywave, Psybeam, Moonlight, Yawn

Level:18

Info:followed Jake out of the Dreamyard

Pokemon: Basculin

Moves: aqua jet, uproar, water gun, headbutt

Level:17

Info: swam off with the dragon fossil

**K thats it. Bye bye**


	12. My Second Badge!

**Let's start this. anyway I had a really bad sun burn so sorry if this is Delayed.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 12-My Second Badge!**

"Go Herdier" me and Lenora said in Unision. So we both had Herdier? cool. Mine was going to win though.

"Start this off with a Thunder bolt!"

Lenora looked very surpised. I just grinned.

My Herdier spun and then glared at the other Herdier, shooting electricity.

Lenora shouted "Dodge and use take down!"

Her pokemon almost dodged but was hit by just a little power on the end of its tail. Then it charged at my pokemon.

"Jump and then use your own take down" I commanded.

My Herdier jumped right before the other hit it and flipped and smashed the other dog pokemon on the back.

"Bite!" Lenora quickly told her pokemon. As fast as light Lenora's dog turned and bit my evolve form of Lilipup.

My pokemon screeched. "TACKLE IT!" I roared. My Herdier hit the other pokemon with Lenora's shock. The other Herdier flew into the sky "End this, with a Thunder Bolt!" I Ordered. My Herdier charged up and hit the other Dog and made it faint. "YEAH! woo hoo! I did I-"

"GO WATHOG!"

"Huh?"

"Your not done"

Sigh.

"Start this off with Retaliate. Now it will do double damage because a teamate fainted" Lenora Announced

"Crap" I sighed.

I had decided to keep Herdier in. "Try to dodge, then bite that rat!"

Watchog looked offended.

Herdier dodged the hit and bit Watchog in the back of the head, making it fall over. "ARGH!" Lenora grunted.

I grinned, she was in trouble now. "Use Hypnosis" NOOO I was the one in trouble now. Herdier yawned and fell straight asleep.

I started screaming at the top of my Lungs to wake up my dog pokemon.

"NOW WAKE UP OR I AM RELEASING YOU! COME ON! YOU CAN REST SOME OTHER TIME. MOOOOVVEEE IIITTT!" I was furious. Believe me, you don't wanna know other things i said. Just before Lenora told her pokemon to use Crunch, my shouting worked and Herdier woke up and dodged. "AWESOME!" I congratulated my dog pokemon. She did'nt know why i was so happy, But she still gladly went for a Thunder bolt which was a critical on Watchog. Watchog was dizzy and tripped. "Fainted? come on! be fainted" I hoped. I then turned my head to see Herdier had fallen over, fainted. Then Watchog got up. "Damn... Finish This Basculin!"

I sent out my fish pokemon Which was annoyed to be on dry land. "Just use Aqua Jet and stop moaning about Dryness!" I shouted.

Basculin (which i didn't tell you yet but is a Red Stripe) Surrounded it self with water and smashed into Watchog, making it faint for good. "You really are a talented trainer" Lenora told me whilst returning her pokemon and Handing me a badge. "I hope you go far on your Journeys" she told me with a smile. "I GOT MY SECOND BADGE!" I screamed with Happieness.

"You deserve it" She said whilst watching me celebrate.

I quickly ran out of the gym and bumped into a trainer.

"Sorry!" I told him, seeing he was okay.

"It's fine...i'm Black who are you?" The brown haired boy asked

"Jake" I smiled "And soon I will be the best pokemon trainer in the Unova Reigon" I asured him

He laughed "I'm on a journey to become a pretty good trainer myself. Would you like to come with?" He wondered

I replied quickly "Of course! I have already got 2 Badges, what about you?"

"I have 2 badges myself" He explained

"Great, we should get going!" I was just about to take another step when i heard familiar shouting

"JAKE! JAKE! HEY JAKE WAIT UP!" It was Rose.

I turned around with an annoyed face "What Rose?"

"I have something for you!"

"What?"

"An Xtranceiver. It helps you call people" She explained while digging through her bag. She finally took out a watch-like thing with a screen on it. "Me, Mark, And a trainer on Route 2, White..I think are registered in here for you to call." I nodded. Then she looked up and saw Black. She opened her mouth but i just said "This is Black. A trainer like us." I told her. "Hey Jake, I have an Xtranseiver too. Wanna register eachother?" Black asked me. "Sure"

After a while, we finally Registered each other (With help from Rose) I finally fell onto my bed in My PJ's. All My Pokemon were with Nurse Joy, same with Black's pokemon. So we fell asleep right away from that Tiring day.

**Okay, how was that? we finally met White's big brother, Black. For your guys information in my Story Black is 12 and White is 10, But their parents said they had to travel at the same time so Black had to wait 2 years. They split up on Route 1 though XD.**


	13. Vs My Brother

**R&R!**

**this chapter will surprise**

Chapter 13-V.s My Brother

I yawned and stepped out of my bed, walked into the bathroom, and came out dressed in dark blue jeans, black jacket with a Litwick on it, which was using a fire blast attack in all directions to protect itself from a pack of attacking pikachu's, and a black under shirt. My hair was a mess but i hid it all under my baseball cap which was red and had purple flames on it. I had my light green converse on. "Yo lBack, get up man.." I grunted with an annoyed tone.

"Five more minutes dad...please" Black muttered in his sleep. I laughed a little then hit Black in the head.

"Wake up sleepy head!" I shouted.

Black rolled out of his bed with the quilt.

"HUH! WHA-? Ugh Jake-"

"WE'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR BREAKFAST!" I screamed in his ear. I swear less than 5 seconds later we were ready to go. I picked up my bag and it felt heavy.

"What the hell is in here?" I wondered, opening my bag and looking in. Then I face palmed, THE DRAGON FOSSIL! How could i forget it! I ran out of the pokemon center and returned it to Lenora. She laughed when i told her and told it's fine. I ran back into the pokemon center, picked up my pokemon and fell on the seat in the restaraunt next to Black. All my pokemon were stuffing their faces (no surprise there?) and me and Black got to know each other. Apparently he was from sinnoh, aged twelve, and is the son of Volkner, which made me gasp and explain how i had little knoledge of my father, Volkner. So we were brothers? wow. I was amazed.

We decided to have a battle.

"Let's Do This, Servine!" I started off

"Win for me, Pichu!" My newly found brother called, sending out a pokemon rare for the eyes of people in Unova.

"And start off with Thunder shock!" Volkner told the mouse.

Pichu glowed yellow and shot a burst of electricity towards my Servine.

"Use vine whip on the thundershock, then an Lightning Whip attack!" My starter grass type whipped the electricty, absorbing it. Then it caught Pichu with one whip and rapidly hit it with the other.

"Use Hidden Power! make it a fire type" Black shot his hand forward, Pichu sent out a wave of flames, which which smashed Servine into the wall. "Servine! please go for a Solar Beam!" I hoped Servine survived. It stepped out of the wall and started charging light.

"Hidden Power! Fire Type Again!"

"Dodge!"  
>"Again!"<p>

I was determend to win,"Jump then use Solar Beam, you've charged up enough."

My grass pokemon released all it's charged energy, Which knocked out Black's Pichu.

"Return" He muttered emotionless.

"Now Go Electrike!" He shouted all of a sudden.

"Spark Attack!"

"Servine wait untill he gets close, then Leaf Tornado!"

Electrike was surrounded in electrical energy and was about to hit Servine when it was blasted by and gust of wind and sharp tornado's.

"Now Solar Beam!"

Servine still had lots of energy so it shot the beam at Electrike smashing it into the roof.

"Fall onto Servine, then use thunder fang!" Black ordered as Electrike fell out of the roof ad on top of Servine, then it bit it with _Shocking _(see he's an Electric type so i said Shocking! ha get it! you know since- *Sigh* nevermind) Thunder Fang, as soon as that happened, Servine dropped onto the floor, fainted.

"Herdier, win this!" I said whilst sending out My dog pokemon, which roared, ready for battle

"Take down!" I screamed.

Herdier ran at top speed, dodging two thunder bolts, then it smashed into the electric type.

"Now bite!"

Herdier showed its sharp teeth as it used the dark type attack, making Electrike lose it's Balance

"Thunder bolt" I Said

"Thunder bolt" Black Copied my attack.

the two lightning bolts colided, making an Explosion of smoke, dust, electricity and noise.

**What will happen? i guess you have to stay tuned :P**

**~Pw2001~**


	14. Aura Spheres Hurt D:

**Hey peeps. Sorry i don't update as frequantly as i used to, i have been busy with Youtube and Such...**

**Oh and guess what? the characters in this Story found the Password to my Laptop and will now be featured in my Authors notes...**

**Black:Yeah we will!  
>Me:*Sigh*<strong>

**Jake:*Slaps me* NO SIGHING IN THE AUTHORS NOTES!**

**Me:when did that rule come in?**

**Servine:Right now *Sticks a peice of paper on the wall saying "No Sighing In the Author Notes"**

**Me:Oh yeah and in the Authors notes pokemon can talk.**

**Pichu:HELL YEAH!**

**Me:Okay the viewers have had enough of you guys! Read the story below!**

Chapter 14-Aura Sphere's Hurt D:

The dust cleared, both pokemon were standing up, wobbling, Suddenly, Herdier toppled over. "Yes! Elektrike-" But i cut my Brother off.

"THUNDER BOLT!" I exlaimed, and out of nowhere a lightning bolt hit Elektrike, smashing it into a wall. "Herdi her!" My dog pokemon screeched. It was barley standing, but it then fell over.

"Herdier!"

"Elektrike!"

Both pokemon fell over.

"Draw?" I asked. Black nodded. We healed our pokemon and walked into Pinwheel Forest. I saw lots of bug types. All the tree's were brown, which was helping the fact that it was Autumn. Suddenly, out of nowhere BAM Something smacks me in the face.

"Wha-?" I get up. "That was um painfu-" This time i see it. It's an Aura Sphere attack. But i can't dodge it so im hit on the forehead and topple backwards. I quickly got up and stared at the Blue and Black pokemon, which was curioulsy looking at me. I took out my pokedex.

_Riolu, Steel And Fighting Type Pokemon From Sinnoh._

_No Further Information._

"Woah a pokemon from a different riegion!" I said awestruck.

I finished with a "I'm so gonna catch it! Come on out Basculin!" I sent out my Fish pokemon which looked at the river and hopped in. It was still ready to battle though.

"Aqua Jet, then headbutt!" I shouted.

Basculin went deep into the river then shot out with water surrounding it and smashed into Riolu, which responded with 3 Aura Spheres, Basculin dodge 1, got hit by 2 and then smashed into Riolu again with it's head.

Riolu took the chance of the enemy being close and used Force Palm.

Basculin was fired into the sky.

"Come down with an Aqua Jet!" I shouted.

All this time Black was just staring at the incredible power Riolu had.

Suddenly all the Basculin in the river came to aid my basculin.

about 50 Aqua Jet's sped towards Riolu, who was rapidly shooting Aura Sphere's to knock them back. In the end only 5 Aqua Jet's hit Riolu, But it survived. "Go Pokeball!" i screamed while throwing a great at Riolu, which had no strenght to stop me.

Shake Once

Shake Twice

Shake Three Times!

"Nice Job!" Black Congratulated me.

"Thanks, but it was thanks to all those Basuclin!" I replied while my Basculin hopped around in the water, thanking it's fellow Basculin for helping. They were having a grand time, until i told Basculin we had to go. He waved at his Friends and went into his pokeball. Me and Black walked around in Pinwheel forest for a while until i turned and asked Black "So, do you know where we are?"

"I think we're lost" was his reply. I could see he was as worried as i was. While we were lost he found a Sewaddle and caught it. I was having trouble so i gave up trying to catch a pokemon and sat on a pile of leaves as Black made good friends with his Sewaddle. I suddenly felt the urge to go somewhere. Then my body started moving on it's own. I walked deep into the woods without Black noticing.

I walked into an Area that seemed perfect for a battle field, or a good place to build a house. all the grass was Flat and perfect and there were no Tree's For meters and meters. Then a flash of green light appeared and a pokemon i had read about in a book was there. The legendary pokemon Virizion

**Rose:That was a freaking awesome Chapter!**

**Mark:Shut up Rose!  
>Rose:You shut up!<br>Mark:You Shut up!**

**Me:STOP FIGHTING!**

**Riolu:What's up, Ladies? *Wink Wink***

**Me:O.O**


	15. The Chosen One Of Virizion

**Me-woot woot another chapter**

**Servine-Yeah! first legendary to make an Appearance is a Grass Type!**

**Riolu-And a fighting type too!**

**Servine and Riolu-YEAH! WOO HOO!**

**Basculin-How did we find out PW's Password anyway?**

**Munna-well his password isn't that great..it's just-**

**Me-*slaps Munna* No revealing my password!**

**Black and Jake-*laughing there heads of***

**Me-D:**

Chapter 15-The Chosen One Of Virizion

Virizion used it's Mind Powers to speak to me. It told me about how i was special. The Chosen One of Virizion.

How i can summon it's Powers.

How i can save the world if I find the chosen one's Of Cobbalion and Terrakion.

It muttered "Save Kedleo" before disappearing. I let out Basculin and and got on it, Then we followed the River to our Campsite.

I felt it would be better not to tell Black about anything that just happened. We fell asleep pretty fast.

-Dream-

_Everything's Black. suddenly there's Keldeo in a cage inside a burning house and The rest of the quartet surrounding the house, Trying to find a way in without getting burned. Humans are fighting with weapons all around. It was black once again and a castle started to rise in a place nobody could notice. The Elite 4 are on their knee's and Alder, the champion is knocked out._

_"Noooooooo" Shouted an Unknown source as everything turned white_

-Outisde Dream-

I woke up panting. I was having a terrible dream. I realized it was about 10 o'clock and Black is staring at me.

"You okay?" he asked me with a worried look.

"Yeah...fine" I muttered. He waited outside the tent while I got dressed into My green converse, Black tracksuit pants, and a leather jacket with a pure purple undershirt that had the 8 badges of Unova on it. I brushed my hair into a style mutch like Lance walked outside of the tent to see a small cake and a gift box.

"Happy Birthday!" Black shouted with a grin.

I gasped "I totally forgot! todays my 11th Birthday! Thanks so much Black!" I scream hugging him. He then hands me a present.

"Ohhhh" I open the box and see an egg thats white with 2 yelllow Dots, and coloring that made it look like it was burning wax and a purple flame on top. With all my knoweldge, I wasn't good at reconizing eggs. I quickly put it in my bag and took a bite out of the cake. "Yumm!" I exclaimed.

"I never knew you could cook Black!"

He blushed and took a bite out of his part of the cake.

"Well we can't spend all our money on food! Do you know how much a breakfast costs at the Pokemon Center? Evem WITH the discounts we get because we're trainers?" He Complained.

"Not really. I never think about it. I just pay and leave.." I told him with a stupid look on my face. I opened my wallet to find only 20 bucks.

"Man!" I shouted, frustrated.

I was thinking about how stupid I am for forgetting about money, i was interuppted.

"Hey get back here with my Pokemon!" I sad voice shouted

Huh?

**Me:Sozzeh 'bout the short chapter...;(**

**Pichu:Ha ha baby**

**Me:Why you little *Chases Pichu with red face***

**Pichu:*Runs away Laughing**

**Elektrike:How come you have weird dreams anyway Jake?**

**Jake:I don't know! Well i do know but PW says i can't reveal the plot**

**Servine:Screw PW**

**Me:HHEEEEYYY!**

**Herdier:*eating popcorn* Great show**

**Munna:*also eating popcorn, next to Herdier* Yeah this is Hilarious**

**Black:Hey look, left over cake!**

**Everyone:*turns there heads, then all Run over to eat***


	16. A New Friend

**Me-You know what? I'm sorry about it taking me ages to get this chapter up.**

**Pichu-By the way peeps we have a new Beta reader**

**Everyone-*cheers***

**Me-Yeah, Pokemonrul432**

**Black-YEAH HE ROCKS**

**Litwick-*O.o* what the hell dude? No need to be so loud**

**Black-I can scream if I want to scream**

**Litwick and Black-*Argue***

**Servine-Hope yeah like the chapter!**

Chapter 16-A New Friend

I turned around and saw a trainer with Dark Black hair and glasses; he was quite short for a trainer. He was wearing a green shirt and was chasing a Liepard which had a Team Plasma Helmet piece, obviously a worker for them. The liepard was holding a struggling Vigoroth. "Kirlia use Psychic!" The trainer shouted, as his Hoenn Pokémon eye's glowed Purple and Liepard looked like it dodged the attack.

I quickly threw a pokeball in the air and shouted "Servine Vine Whip!"

My snake Pokémon appeared and shot two vines which tripped Liepard.

The dark-type Stumbled and was sucked up by a Red light and Vigoroth stumbled over and got up.

"Thanks!" the trainer said running over "I'm Max, a trainer from the Hoenn region" He explained

"Cool" Black smiled.

"Vigoroth Kirlia return" Max grinned.

"I have 3 badges is Hoenn, but there's some problems with their Pokémon League so I can't get badges there for a while. I decided to come to Unova and compete the league, so when I get back to hoenn I will have a really easy time getting the other badges, and also get some new Pokémon" He told us.

"Cool you should come with us" Black suggested.

Suddenly I felt my bag shake. I opened it up and took out the egg container, which was glowing.

There was small crack at the top, which was slowly becoming bigger and bigger until the egg fell apart and I saw a candle like Pokémon.

"Whoa a Litwick!" I gasped.

I took out my Pokedex and pressed Check Moves

_Ember_

_Astonish_

_Minimize_

_Smog_

"Cool moves" I said, smiling at my newly hatched Pokémon.

"Lit-a-wiiii" it jumped around.

"You're lucky, I heard the third Gym leader masters in Bug types, that's where you're going to next right? The third gym?" Max butted in.

I nodded, "Yeah, me and Black have 2 badges, what about you?"

"I already have 3, I just decided to come back to Pinwheel forest and train, and I heard the fourth gym is super hard." He told us.

"That's smart, Nimbasa city, that's the fourth gym right?" Black confirmed.

Max nodded, pushing up his glasses "That's right. I think I'm done my Training...so should we go?" He asked

"I guess" Me and black said in Unison. After that all three of us walked through the forest trying to find the way out and talked.

So Max was 11, he was the son of Norman, the Normal type gym leader in Hoenn, had an older sister named May who had Co-ordinate in Hoenn and Johto, and was now in Kanto.

I was making good use of this time to train Litwick. I think we're good friends.

After a while I saw a really big bridge...a REALLY big bridge.

"That's the Skyarrow Bridge" Max told us with a know-it-all tone, a tone he used a lot. I ran up onto the Skyarrow Bridge and looked around. It was Amazing, it had great view. I looked over the bridge to see a big golden ship sailing under the bridge.

"That's the Royal Unova" Black informed me.

I'd seen it on TV before; they broadcast some battles that go on in that ship.

We stepped along the bridge, admiring all we could see. Then there was Castelia City.

Whoa.

Tall buildings everywhere, work people in fancy suits and dresses running down the streets. We decided to stop at Castelia Cone, the five star ice cream shop. There was a long queue but it was worth it. I got banana, Max got chocolate and Black got Mint chocolate chip. We licked our Ice cream and walked around the city, checking things out, chatting about things like the Pokémon league, team plasma, fun things we should stop at throughout the region (With the help of my Xtranceiver) Until we saw the ground shake and two trainers run out of a collapsing building.

**Elektrike: Read, then review, then subscribe and all that chizz**

**Me: OKAY *Shuts off computer***

**Pichu: NO SREAMING!**


	17. Burgh The Insect Artist!

**Me-hey what's up? Was my last chapter good? Who cares about that it's a new chapter**

**Servine-*yawns* I'M TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP HERE!**

**Pichu-*playing black-ops* to bad**

**Me-it was a rainy day when I wrote this so I was bored enough to type a new chapter. I hope my Beta reader works fast and I can get this to you guys fast!**

**Black-ON WITH THE STORY**

**Servine-SHUT UP!**

**Chapter 17-Burgh the Insect Artist!**

The building started to fall over just as no other than Team Plasma flew off on their Unfezants and such. I stared as the building came down. A gigantic block was falling out and it was coming down to hit me in the head. I was dead frozen. I guess it ends here I thought. I closed my eyes and waited for it to end when out of nowhere "KIRLIA! PSYCHIC!" It was a familiar brainy voice. The block Stopped and was surrounded by a pink aura. The block was thrown into the air and destroyed by a purple beam. "Well th-thanks Max" I smiled. I would be living. At that moment the Police arrived and got everyone out of the Area. The officers released their Fighting and Psychic type Pokémon, to move the pieces around. I walked away, licking my Ice cream.

"That was amazing back there Max" Black complimented.

Max grinned "Thanks. I've been doing a lot of training lately. A couple of weeks ago, Kirlia's Psychic could barley lift a rock."

"You think we should go to the gym? If so, I'm battling first" I announced.

They both agreed, but max said he had to go buy some supplies while I and black headed off to the Gym.

It reminded me off Pinwheel forest. All the tree's and bug type Pokémon, wow.

"Hello" I loud and proud voice beamed. I turned to see a man with light brown puffy hair with some grey spots who was wearing a blank green t-shirt with red and black striped jeans. He stared at me and muttered something about seeing inspiration just like that kid a couple of years ago. Wait what? I wondered about that kid before I saw paintings that looked like a person named Ash Max told me about.

"I guess you're here to challenge the eighth wonder of the world?" He smiled

What a selfish guy!

"I guess" I answered without emotion.

"Never be bland like That my friend! Creativity is life" he shouted.

"Can we just battle?" I asked politely

He stared at me before answering "Umm err fine" He told me, grabbing a pokeball

"I am burgh! Greatest artist of the century! I love to draw bug types! And it's finally time for the bugs to squash YOU!" He exclaimed whilst thrusting his pokeball into the air, releasing a big purple and grey circle shaped Pokémon.

"Whiiirrlll!" It screamed upon being released.

"Riolu, Win this!" I shouted as I released Riolu

"Screech then struggle bug!" Was Burgh's first command.

The Cirlipede Pokémon made a loud screech sound

Riolu put its paws to its ears, trying to stop the sound. "Riioo" It cried out

Whirlipede started to roll at top speed towards Riolu with its Struggle bug attack

"Quick attack to dodge, then force palm!" I shouted

Riolu was suddenly behind Whirlipede, as it had been super fast. Then its paw glowed and it slashed Whirlipede, making it lose control and hit a tree. A sewaddle fell out of the tree, looked around then used string shot to get back up in its tree.

"Whirlipede, Poison Tail!" Whirlipede jumped and spun as its tail became purple.

Riolu was hit and smashed into the wall as it took all the poison energy in.

"Rio! lu!" Riolu panicked before fallout of the wall. It barley stood up and Whirlipede was grinning.

"Screech then poison tail!" Burgh commanded confidently.

Whirlipede made another horrible sound before jumping and trying to hit Riolu with another purple tail.

"RIOLU! Use Force palm with both of your hands and grab its tail!" I quickly ordered.

Riolu's paws glowed white as it grabbed Whirlipede's tail.

It struggled to hold on as it awaited my order.

"Toss it away!"

Riolu spun around holding onto Whirlipede before it let go and sent the Bug/Poison type flying off into the ceiling.

**Servine-please review**

**Munna-yeah**

**Herdier-yeah**

**Riolu-yeah**

**Mark-we get it!**

**Me-bye and please tell me how I'm doing**


End file.
